The Dark Guardian
by Kuritiragonette
Summary: [Prequel to 'The Blue Star'] #96 has a mission given by his master, Don Thousand, to get rid of the new heir to the Barian Throne, Princess Mera. But as he's about to fulfill the order, he starts to get the feeling that he should care for it. Can he survive taking care of the little Alien, or get stuck in a bigger problem than he already is in?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N SO, THIS IS ONE OF THE ONE-SHOTS THAT I DID A LONG TIME AGO, AND NOW, HERE IT IS!  
>THIS WILL MOSTLY BE TOLD IN 96'S POV, SO ENJOY! ;]<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*96's POV*<strong>  
><em>"Dark Mist," My master, the god of Barian Sekai said, his deep voice echoing throughout the castle.  
>"Yes, master?" I said as I teleported into the throne room and bowed.<br>"Number 96, I have a task for you."  
>"What is it, master?"<br>"I'm sure you know about my daughter, Venus, correct?" He asked as he tapped on his crimson throne.  
>"Yes sir, the one that is with Dumon?" I asked as he glared at me.<br>"Yes, that one," He said. "And her three children."  
><em>What would he want me to do?/_ I thought.  
>"And have you heard about the new addition yet?"<br>"No sir."  
>"Well, I want you to get rid of this child." He said.<br>"Sir, may I ask why you want me to do it?" I asked.  
>"Because," He started. "It is the child of my enemy, Astral, and I know that some of his power had to be passed down to it, which could destroy our world."<br>"Destroy our world?" I repeated.  
>"Yes," he said. "So will you do it or not?"<br>"Hai," I said. "I won't disappoint you."  
><em>*Meanwhile, somewhere else on the planet...* [Regular POV]<br>_"Hello, Mera," A teenage girl said as she picked up the infant that was crawling on her bed. "It's time for you to absorb some energy." The girl said as she pulled out a small Baria crystal that was infused with chaos energy, and gave it to the baby, who started to suck out the energy from it, making it grow dimmer.  
>"There you go," The girl said as she took the now darkened crystal and put it in her pocket. "All fed."<br>"Virga-Hime," A Rainbow Kuriboh squeaked as it suddenly appeared out of thin air. "Your father needs your help with something."  
>"Alright, I'm coming," The girl said as she placed the baby in it's crib, along with a crimson-colored blanket. "See you soon, my little Baria crystal." She said as she quickly 'kissed' it on the forehead, and walked out the door.<br>The baby lied there, snuggling with the blanket.  
>"So, you're the one?" A dark voice said as the infant quickly pulled the blanket over her head, trying to hide from the owner of the voice.<br>Suddenly, the blanket slowly started to come off of the baby's face, revealing a smirking pitch-black face with teal marks, and a pair of red marks that somewhat resembled horns, along with a pair of mismatched eyes, one luminous gold, and the other a deep black.  
>"My, aren't you a cutie," It said as it stroked a strand of her light blue hair, but as he was about to let go, the child stopped it.<br>_***96's POV***  
><em>The girl grabbed my index finger, and wouldn't let go of me. Then, she pulled my finger close to her face, and snuggled it.  
>I suddenly felt a warm feeling, almost like I wanted to protect this child, and then, I had an idea.<br>I extended one of my tentacles towards the infant, which she quickly grabbed and started to play with as I moved it around.  
>Suddenly, I remembered what my master said and slowly wrapped my tentacle around her stomach, but very gently, making sure not to hurt the child.<br>"I would suggest you hold on tight." I said to the infant as she held on to my back as I flew towards my Master's palace.  
><strong>*Later...*<strong>  
>"So, you're the little monstrosity that came from my decendent?" My master asked the child as she stared at him.<br>"Master," I started. "May I ask you something?"  
>"Yes, what is it, 96?"<br>"I would like to keep the child," I said. "But only if you're not wanting to care for it."  
>A few moments of silence later, he finally gave me his answer.<br>"Fine."  
>"Excuse me, Master?"<br>"I said, you can keep this little monstrosity, but only if you promise not to get it near me, after all, she is Astral's daughter." My master said as he teleported the infant into my arms.  
>"Master, I will make sure it will never bother you as long as we have her. I promise."<br>_***Later...***  
>I wonder why she's so attached to me,/_ I thought as Mera [In her Astral Being form] played with one of my tentacles as we lied on my bed. _/Could it be because I have the same physical appearance as her father?/_  
>The sound of Mera's giggling stopped my thinking as she stuck the tentacle in her mouth and started to 'chew' it, and to tell the truth, it kind of tickled a bit.<br>"You really like my tentacles, don't you?" I asked as she giggled. and I gently pulled the tentacle out of her mouth, but then, she started to climb up my leg, not too long later, she fell at the dip of my waist, and eventually made it up to my chest, she stared at me for a while.  
>I brushed my deep black hand through her light blue and stark white hair, and she fell on top of my chest, and I suddenly felt warm. I placed a hand on her forehead, and quickly pulled my hand away, she was burning up.<br>_/Don't worry, Mera, whatever happens, I will always protect you,/_ I said as I picked her up and flew out of my room, heading towards the Great Barian Sea.  
><em>After all, I am your Guardian Number./_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N CHAP 2, ENJOY! ;]**

* * *

><p><strong>*96's POV*<br>**"Your fever seems to have gone down," I said to Mera as I placed a wet towel on her forehead. "Now I'll let you get some rest, alright?" I said as I shut off the lights and floated out of my room, leaving little Mera to rest on the bed.  
><em>I guess I should get back to Earth, I forgot that I had a meeting today with some group of people,/_ I thought as I teleported myself back into my 'Host Body', who was still sleeping.  
><em>Here goes another boring day./_ I thought to myself as I got up from the bed and walked down to breakfast.  
><strong>*Later, after the meeting...*<br>**"Sir, what's going on in there?" A very annoying reporter yelled in the swarm of people that surrounded me as soon as I came out of the building.  
>"Yeah," Another started. "What's gonna happen to the city?"<br>I'd just about had enough of this nonsense.  
>"I'm sorry, everyone," I started as the mob suddenly became silent. "But I'm terribly late for another very important meeting, I'll get back to you all soon." I said as I stepped into my limousine and started the journey to my next boring meeting.<br>When we were about halfway there, I saw a young girl, probably a few years older than Mera, walked into the street to retrieve her pink ball, and we were heading strait for her.  
>"Stop the car!" I yelled at the driver as he quickly did what I told him to do, and as soon as the vehicle stopped, I ran to the young girl.<br>"Are you alright?" I asked as her emerald-green eyes stared at me.  
>"Yeah," She said as she picked up her ball. "See, no scratches."<br>"Mina!" A woman with the same colored eyes as the girl said as she ran over to her. "I'm so glad you're safe."  
>"Thank you for saving my daughter, Sir," The woman said as she gave me a green piece of paper. "Please take this as payment for saving her life."<br>I looked at the money for a moment, and then at the child, who reminded me so much of Mera, then I started to speak.  
>"I'm sorry, I cannot except your offer, saving your child's life is enough for me, Madam." I said as I patted the small girl's head, and walked back to the limo.<br>_/I guess this is what it feels like to help someone,/_ I thought to myself as that warm feeling came again. _/To tell the truth, I actually like this feeling./_  
><strong>*That Evening, in Barian World...*<strong>  
>"M-m-misko?" Mera stuttered as a light laugh came from my lips as I shook my head.<br>"Misto."  
>"Misto?" She repeated as I nodded.<br>"Black Misto!~" She sang as she hugged me.  
>"Hey, Mera." I said as she looked up at me.<br>"Do you want to play a game?"  
>She nodded.<br>"Alright, it's called: 'Hide and Seek'," I started as she looked at me, a confused look on her face.  
>"Well, all you have to do is hide, and I'll try to find you, alright?"<br>She nodded.  
>"Alright, when I get to ten, I'll find you." I said as I covered my eyes.<br>"Ichi," I started. [1]  
>"Ni, San," I heard rustling on the bed.<br>"Shi, Go, Roku," I continued as I heard light giggling.  
>"Sichi, Hatchi, Ku..." I paused for a moment as the room suddenly became silent.<br>"JU!" I finished as I looked on top of the bed, which was bare except for the sheets, that looked like someone was struggling to fight against someone else.  
>"Mera?" I asked as I looked all around the room, but she wasn't there.<br>Suddenly, I heard an all-too familiar voice scream from the hallway.  
>"MISTO!"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

***Normal POV***

"My, my," A male voice said as he held a small child with crimson eyes full of fear. "You _are _quite the cutie aren't you, Mera-chan?"  
>"MI-" The toddler was trying to say before she was interrupted by the sound of someone blasting the door open.<br>"_You_." The boy scowled as he stared at the dark figure that entered the room.  
><strong>*96's POV*<br>**"Who are you, and what do you want with Mera?" I asked in a very demanding tone.  
>"Well, you see this little one and are being expected by somebody very important, and we're running a little behind schedule," The kidnapper said as he pulled the child closer to his chest and opened a portal. "We can't keep her waiting much longer, now can we, Mera?" He finished as he suddenly vanished into the portal with Mera, leaving nothing but red dust behind.<br>/I need to track him down,/ I thought as I opened a portal myself and went through it. /For who knows what he will do with Mera./  
><strong>*Normal POV*<br>**"Astral?" A young lady said as she played with her long golden locks.  
>"Yes," The boy said as he looked at the child that was encased within a Baria crystal. "She has the combined powers of both Astral and Don Thousand, and even the ability to see into people's hearts."<br>"Sugoi," The girl said as she focused her crystal blue eyes on the orange-haired boy. "Vector, you might as well be my most favorite servant, you know that?"  
>"Well, if you say so, Vega-Hime."<br>"You're _much_ better than my younger sister, Venus," She said. "She can't even duel properly!" She said with a laugh.  
>Then they were interrupted by the sound of Mera's crying.<br>"Ugh, she's been crying since you brought her to my chambers," Vega said as she covered her ears with her hands. "Well then, I'm just going to have to make her silent." She said as her light-blue eyes shifted into a light pink color as the Baria crystal started to glow with an immense light that lit up the dark room.  
>When the light had dimmed, inside of the crystal lied a small snow-white kitten that was stuck in a deep slumber.<br>"What did you do, your majesty?" Vector asked.  
>"I put her in a small trance, at least until we're done with our little talk."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN GOMENSAI, GUYS FOR UPDATING SO LATE! WELL, YOU SEE, MY COMP. WAS HAVING A FEW TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES AND SO I COULDN'T POST THIS AS EARLY AS I WANTED TO.  
>ANYWAY, HOPE U ENJOYED THIS CHAP, AND PLEASE R&amp;R! BYE! ;]<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

***96's POV***

"No, no, this can't be happening," I said to myself, trying to stay calm after I saw Mera in the arms of that...Barian.  
>"How could I let this happen?"<br>_/Misko.../_ Mera's voice whispered through my head.  
><em>Mera?/_ I thought as a light suddenly appeared on the card that had my monster counterpart.  
><em>I understand what you want me to do, Hime-sama./_**  
><strong>***Meanwhile, Normal POV...*  
><strong>"So, Rei-san," Vega started. "Why are you telling that human that you are one of them?"  
>"Because, I want to get close to him so I can steal his numbers, and so we can destroy that Astral World." Vector said.<br>"You're so brave, Rei-sama, you know that?" Vega said as Vector's grey skin developed a light red blush.  
>"I-I am?" Vector studdered.<br>Vega brushed her dark red mark on her cheek next to Vector's black lines that were under his deep violet eyes, which caused him to freeze in place.  
>"Hime-sama?" Vector said after she pulled away from him.<br>"Nande?"  
>"What was that for?"<br>"It's for you being so brave," She said, as suddenly, some one blasted the door open.  
>"Finally," The creature started. "I've found you."<br>***96's POV*  
><strong>"Who are you?" A grey-skinned Barian male asked me as he stood in a defensive position in front of a female of the same species.  
>"I'll get to that later, but first give me the child."<br>"Fine," The female said as she walked over to a Baria crystal and pulled out a small bundle and handed it to me.  
>"You...didn't hurt her, did you?" I asked.<br>"I assure you, sir," The female said as she looked at me for a moment with her crystal blue eyes. "We didn't lay a finger on her while she was here with us."  
>"Very well then," I said as I walked out the room with the bundle in my arms.<br>***Later...*  
><strong>_/Where could she be?/_ I thought as I nervously paced around my room after opening the bundle which was actually a Baria crystal.  
><em>There's only one other place she could be that I can actually travel to,/_ I thought as I opened a portal. _/It's off to Earth!/_

* * *

><p><strong>AN ANOTHER CHAP FINISHED! X3 IN THE NEXT CHAP, WE'RE GONNA SEE HOW 96 BECAME DRAKE! XD SEE U NEXT CHAP~! ;3**__


	5. Chapter 5

***96's POV***

/Mera, how could I let this happen to you?/ I thought as I looked for an appropriate vessel to take over so that I could search for Mera.  
>If only I could have been a better guardian for you, then none of this would've happene-/  
>I was interrupted by the sound of a woman crying. I followed the sound of the cry, and I found a mother, who was crying at the bedside of a young child.<br>/Is he...dead?/ I thought as I tried to feel the boy's soul, but it wasn't there.  
>"Why...why, Drake? Why did you have to go at such a young age?" The woman sobbed.<br>/I think this vessel should be good enough, nice stable body, and he seems to resemble me in many ways./  
>I was right, the boy-who seemed to be about Mera's age-had dark hair that was swept to the side, and pale skin. If I were to have a human form, he would probably think I was his twin.<br>/Well, I guess it's time to start the search for the Hime of Barian Sekai. I think I shall leave my evil side here, just so Yuma and Astral can have someone to deal with while I'm gone,/ I thought as I flew next to the boy. /Don't worry, your highness, I swear on my very life that I will find you./ Then, I started to take control of the vessel. And that's when everything became black.  
><strong>*Normal POV*<br>**"My dear Drake is gone forever, and he's never coming back." A woman sobbed as she hugged her husband, who was also filled with grief after the announcement of their son's death.  
>"Mr. and Mrs. Blackwell!" A nurse said as she ran down the hallway towards the couple.<br>"Yes, nurse?"  
>"Follow me, we have to show you something!" She said as she ran over to Drake's room, with his parents following behind.<br>"Mr. and Mrs. Blackwell, it's a miracle! Your son's alive!" A doctor exclaimed as the room fell silent, except for the light beeping of the machines.  
>"It can't be...can it?" The mother said as she came over to her child and stared into his golden eyes.<br>"M-mama?" Drake asked as he stretched his arms out, reaching for his mother, who hugged him tightly.  
>"Yes, I'm your mom, and you're my Darling Drake." She said as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.<strong><br>*Present time, somewhere else...*[96's POV]  
><strong>"Mist," Mera's melodious voice said as I groaned.  
>"Mist, it's time to wake up, Hope and Black are waiting for you to play with them."<br>I looked over the side of my bed to see two Astralian [1] infants lying on the floor, one had spiky white hair that almost looked like a baby Astral, and the other, had black hair, like mine, but with the light blue fringe that was from Mera, and both had luminous gold eyes like me.  
>"Hai-o, little ones, did you sleep well?" I asked the twins as they looked at me with smiles on their faces.<br>"We'll see you in the Dining Hall, 96." Mera said as she scooped up the children and walked out.  
><strong>*Later...*<br>**"Airia, Kaito, welcome!" A teenage girl with long silver locks exclaimed as she greeted an older-looking girl who had dark hair and a young man that had blonde and teal hair.  
>"Hey, Virga, how is everyone doing?" The lady asked.<br>"Good, what have you two been up to?"  
>"Well," Airia started as Virga suddenly saw a pair of light, almost white, violet eyes that were peeking from behind Kaito, and then, quickly fleeing behind again.<br>"And who's this little person?" Virga said as she went down to the child's level.  
>"Watashi no...Tenjo Neo." He whispered as he slowly walked out from behind his father.<br>"So, you're my Sister's kid, huh?" Virga asked as she smiled.  
>"We're here!" A girl's voice said as everyone saw a group of people running towards them. The girl had two babies in her arms, and was followed by a woman with black and magenta hair along with two boys, one looked like a black version of Astral, and the other had ebony-hair with a orange fringe.<br>"Saki-chan, V-hime, 96, Leo, Hora!" Virga said.  
>"Hey, Airia, Kaito, Virga, Neo." Mera said.<br>"How are Hope and Black doing?" Virga asked.  
>The babies giggled.<br>"I think they're doing perfectly fine." Mera said as the babies changed into their Barian forms and started to play with each other's wings.  
>"Wait a second! How do you know about Neo?! This is his first time coming to the Astral Palace...right?"<br>"We'll talk about that later," Venus said. "But first-"  
>"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot that we haven't had Breakfast yet." Virga said as her stomach roared with hunger.<br>"So, what are we waiting for then?" Airia asked. "Let's eat!"


	6. FINAL CHAP! WARNING, SPOILERS!

**A/N WARNING! CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Years Later...Normal POV*<strong>

_/I'm not one of them,/_ A teenage girl said to herself as she sat in a garden that was illuminated by moonlight. _/Don't listen to that monster they call their Queen./_  
>"Novella-hime?" A small voice said from behind a pearl-colored pillar. "Is that you?"<br>The girl, Novella, nodded as a girl crept from behind the pillar, she had dark ebony hair that was in a bun, and a light blue bangs that were almost like a curtain on her face, hiding her golden eyes.  
>"Novella," She started as she sat on the bench. "Why don't you like your mother?"<br>Novella stayed silent.  
>"You know Scarlett's worried about you, right?"<br>"You mean Scarlett Shingetsu, Alcon's 'older sister'?"  
>"Hai, she said that she understands why you're like this, and that she wants to help you see that your mother is not how you think of her." The girl said.<br>Novella stood up from the bench, and walked deeper into the garden.  
>"Novella, wait!" the girl said as she started to race after her, but then was stopped by a voice.<br>/Hikari, let her go, she still needs time to take all this in./ A boy's voice said.  
><span>Alright Kage,/ The girl, Hikari said as she walked back to the palace.  
><strong>*Later, in the Palace...[Alcon's POV]*<br>**"'Uncle Lobster'?" I asked as Hikari nodded.  
>"Yeah, he comes here every once in a while, and he duels us, tells us stories about his travels with Astral looking for the <strong>100<strong> numbers that were scattered around the Earth!" She explained.  
>"Alcon," Scarlett started as she sipped her tea. "What was life like before you met us?"<br>"Well," I said. "We all lived in tents that are the total opposite than a room here in the palace."  
>"Tents, YOU LIVED IN TENTS?!" Hikari said, her eyes wide with astonishment.<br>I nodded.  
>"And, everyone helped each other with any problem they had. Also, Novi, Sagion, and I were friends with Rebellion, the son of the previous leader." I told them. "But one of us thought that he was just a little more than a friend."<br>"What do you mean by that?" Scarlett asked.  
>I was just about to answer her, when Sagion ran into the room.<br>"Alcon, Novi's gone!" He said.  
>"What do you mean 'gone'?"<br>"She's just gone," Sagion said. "The Queen wanted to speak with her, but when I came to get her, she wasn't there."  
><em>Novi,/_ I thought as Hikari came up to Sagion, her eyes now a burning red color.  
>"I think I might know where she is."<strong><br>*Meanwhile, somewhere else...[Novi's POV]*  
><strong>/This is where they told me that you were buried,/ I thought as I walked to a magnificent obsidian obelisk that stood in the middle of a lake in the royal garden.  
>"'Here lies the one true Galaxy-Eyes master, Kaito Tenjo.'"<br>_/My Outo-san,/_ I thought. _/And from what I hear, everyone says that Neo looks like a copy of him on the outside, but is a totally different person on the inside./  
><em>"I better get back home before they come looking for me."  
>"Why, hello there, your highness." A vioce said.<br>"Who's there?"  
>"Your worst nightmare."<br>***Later...[Alcon's POV]*  
><strong>Novi finally woke up after days of being unconscious. **  
><strong>"Alcon, where am I?" Novi asked as she looked around her room.  
>"Novi, we're in the Galaxy Palace."<br>Novi jolted up in bed.  
>"The Galaxy Place?!" She asked, her voice full of fury. "How did the royal army catch us?"<br>/How could she just forget everything?/ I thought as she examined the room.  
>"To tell you the truth, I really don't remember." I said trying to act like we'd just arrived here.<br>"What happened to Sagion and Rebellion?" She asked.  
>"Sagion has just been released, and Rebellion is still imprisoned here."<br>"Then we'll have to devise a plan to save him so we all can go back home, together." She said.  
><em>Though there's no going back home now, the camp got burned down as soon as they caught us,/_ I thought. _/Novi, I hope one day you will find out the truth, and when you do, I hope that you will help us save this and all the other worlds from the evil that hides in the shadows./  
><em>"Well would you look at this, the daughter of the famous Galaxy-Eyes tamer, Kaito Tenjo seems to have lost her memories," A shadow snickered from a distance. "Now, it's time for the real fun to begin."


End file.
